Daily Life with a Vampire
by The Determinator
Summary: Three years after the existence of monsters is exposed to the human world, the death of Alucard, and Tsukune's change into a Shinso Vampire, Tsukune is now acting as a part-time headmaster of Youkai Academy, the Ambassador of monsters, and married to his harem. Now in college, Tsukune finds himself acting as host in the "Inter-species Culture Exchange Accord".
1. Time-Skip and a Vampire

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Rosario + Vampire series, nor do I own the Monster Musume series. The Rosario + Vampire series is copyrighted by Akihisa Ikeda, and the Monster Musume series is copyrighted by Okayado. The only materials that I can claim ownership of are original characters, original themes, and original plotlines. I've written this story for entertainment purposes only, and as such I've made no monetary gains from this work of fiction. Please do not sue me. This story is intended for a mature audience, and should not be read by anyone under the age of majority in their area. If you are under the age of majority, please leave now. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Well, surprise, surprise! Here I am writing a new story, and it happens to be more than just porn!

Yeah, I know I said I gave up non-pornographic fanfiction, but I'm a storyteller at heart and I just can't give up writing. But I'm also not breaking my promise about no longer writing ordinary fanfiction, either. Instead, I've decided to write a story around a porn fic. But now, I plan to write heterosexual porn, y'know, the usual normal man/woman porn? I know that a lot of people think of me as a futanari porn writer, but I got started writing porn with the usual vanilla man/woman porn. I figure I can go back to my roots with this story and explore and new plot!

So which series is the contender for this story? Well, we got two! They are Rosario + Vampire and the Monster Musume series, or, AKA "Daily Life with Monster Girls". I got the idea while flipping through the Monster Musume manga after marathoning Rosario + Vampire. While scanning the manga, I noticed that Kurusu Kimihito of Monster Musume looks an awful lot like Tsukune Aono of Rosario + Vampire, so much so that you could say that the resemblance is uncanny.

It got me thinking about what Monster Musume would be like if Tsukune Aono from Rosario + Vampire were to fill in for Kurusu.

Now, to explain, Monster Musume is a series where the main character, Kurusu, just so happens to be an ordinary Japanese teenager, but one day he's chosen to play host to a monster girl. Things spiral and Kurusu quickly gains a harem of Monster Girls all vying for his love.

It's not too different from Rosario + Vampire, actually, now that I think about it. The only trouble would be finding a way to explain the different versions of the same monsters from both series.

The main difference of both manga is that Monster Musume is classified under the "Slice of Life" genre, while the Rosario + Vampire series is classified under the "Shonen" genre. What this means in actuality is that Kurusu stays a normal, ordinary human, while Tsukune becomes one of the strongest beings on Earth by the end of the Rosario + Vampire manga.

After thinking all this, I knew that I needed a way to fit the two mismatched stories together. Eventually, I decided to use Tsukune from the epilogue of season 2 of Rosario + Vampire, because of the nature of Monster Musume's plot. You'll see why as we begin.

Now, let's start the show!

* * *

><p>Enjoy:<p>

* * *

><p>Daily Life with a Vampire<p>

A Rosario + Vampire/Monster Musume fanfiction

By

The Determinator

Zero:

"Time-Skip and a Vampire"

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Walking through the halls at the start of school term was always a depressing experience for Tsukune Aono; an ordinary human turned Shinso Vampire. While the returning students knew the part-time headmaster well and got along with the once human, newer students were positively terrified by the powerful aura that a vampire exuded just by simply standing idle.<p>

Tsukune was now twenty, a grown man in the human world, but still considered an infant among the age standards of most monsters. And while he was powerful compared to the majority of the monster population, he knew that he still had a long ways to go before he could properly take the position of headmaster.

So, Tsukune was acting as part-time headmaster, aiding Nurari the school's still acting bus driver, and Issa Shuzen, his father-in-law.

Yeah, that was right; Tsukune finally married Moka, his high school crush.

Well, to be fair, he'd also married the majority of the girls vying for his affections. There was no helping that. Tsukune cared too much for all his friends to just forsake their feelings, and their adventures together had finally pierced the wall that he'd thrown around his heart just so that he could focus all his love on Moka.

Tsukune was once a human, so it came as no surprise that he was monogamous by nature, and when Moka had screamed during their second year that she didn't believe in polygamy, Tsukune had abandoned any thought of wedding the other girls in his harem.

However, times change and so do the people caught in its grasp and with both the inner and outer sides of Moka now fused and Tsukune now a powerful vampire on par with her, Moka had finally accepted the possibility of sharing the boy.

It really came down to Mizore and Kurumu. Mizore had put all her hopes into Tsukune marrying her and helping her start a family, as the snow women were in danger of going extinct because of their difficulties carrying children into the world. And Kurumu was a succubus, whose love, while powerful, acted as a double edge sword and meant that she could lose her life if her heart was ever broken.

Of course, they learned about this when Kurumu accidentally let this information slip during the group's month long honeymoon. Tsukune had been especially horrified to learn that the way he acted with Moka or any other woman caused the blue haired girl physical pain. Kurumu had assured him that he didn't have to worry now that he had not only accepted her love but returned it.

Anyways, this was all behind them now. During their third year at Youkai Academy's high school branch, Tsukune had made plans with Nurari and Issa to add a college wing to the academy, as despite recent events in the human world monsters still had difficulties getting into college and integrating into human society.

As the year ended, Tsukune's had surprised his harem by the big reveal. Since they were all worried about their futures now that their final year in the academy was closing in, they had been overjoyed to learn that their love had made plans to help them.

Tsukune, with Nurari and Issa's help, managed to select the best teachers for Youkai Academy's college, both human and non-human teachers. Tsukune's plan had been met with such approval by the board of chairmen that the Academy's funding had gone through the roof, which was then bolstered by the human world sponsoring the academy.

That was another thing that had changed. Tsukune had feared a larger rejection by the humans, but with Nurari and Issa's help and insistence, Tsukune took up the reins to become the negotiator, ambassador and face of the monster world. The reason for this was very simple and brilliantly planned out by the previous headmaster of the academy.

By making the knowledge that he had once been an ordinary human worldwide knowledge, before being turned into a vampire, humans were more at ease working with him than other monsters.

The results of his efforts created the "Interspecies Culture Exchange Accord" which was a law created not only by Tsukune's efforts but by those of the board of chairmen of Youkai Academy and that of his friends and allies. It was a law that would help monsters mix with human society and help put the humans more at ease with their inhuman neighbors.

The results were mixed. Placing humans in charge of the selection process often showed lackluster results as their coordinators usually skimped on their responsibilities and duties. But there were enough positive results that Tsukune and his allies decided to push to the next stage.

The earth was a big place with many regions yet unexplored by humans. Part of that was because of monster intervention. As an act of faith, Tsukune revealed that monsters had been living in previously unknown regions of the world under dimensional barriers to hide from the human world, but with Alucard's involvement those barriers had fallen.

There was a lot of debate between the monsters and the humans, wondering if they could trust their neighbors, fearing that the monsters were misleading them until they had the humans trust before betraying their weaker neighbors.

Eventually, Tsukune and his allies calmed the politicians. Most of them couldn't trust the judgment of a schoolboy, but the most of the prominent clans in the monster world who numbered as Tsukune's allies stood beside him and showed their resolve and belief in the boy turned monster's ideals.

By that point, Tsukune had been running himself ragged by moving from one negotiation to the next, so that he didn't even have really any time to enjoy the company of his new wives. But one day all that turned around when he came back to the academy and found Kurumu perched on the couch, silently listening to the music playing from the television that he'd had setup there, which showcased an idol concert.

After marrying Moka and the others, Issa had gladly named Tsukune his heir to the head of the Shuzen family, shocking the monster world. Because of that, Tsukune now had the full might of the Shuzen clan, and by extension the vampire race behind his back. Plus, as the Shuzen clan were vastly rich due to assassination being their livelihoods, and were practically royalty in the vampire world, Tsukune not only had the power and money to spoil his wives, but the predisposition to do so to.

Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby didn't come from well-to-do families. Kurumu's mother lived off the money of all her boyfriends and Mizore lived off her mother's modest paycheck as a tour guide and innkeeper for the snow women lands. Ruby, on the other hand, was an orphan, and lived off the minimal salary of being Youkai Academy's headmaster's aid (though he saw less of her than he would have liked since he very rarely acted as headmaster since he was always out in the human world). What this meant was that none of them could really afford the costs of college tuition.

They'd all worked their butts off through the last term in Youkai Academy, despite the setbacks of trying to create a peaceful coexistence between monsters and humans and the subsequent trials of having to defend that peace from monsters who wanted to destroy the humans or humans that wanted to destroy monsters. Even Kurumu had managed to graduate within the top 100 students of their year. Naturally, Tsukune didn't want to see those efforts wasted.

Kurumu had an inferiority complex from first living in her mother's shadow, then in Moka's. Not being able to afford a college education seemed like the final nail in the coffin. On top of that, Ruby was missing out with interacting with people her own age, and never really received a formal education despite her incredible efforts and ability and intelligence to learn on her own.

The new closeness between Tsukune and his wives meant that he wanted to make them happy, and with Issa, Moka, Kokoa and Aqua's approval, Tsukune decided to use the Shuzen family wealth to pay for the continued education of all his wives.

Having walked into the living room, Tsukune had been surprised at the state that his blue haired wife was in. After all, it was harder for monsters to get sick than it was for humans because of their regenerative powers, but at first glance it looked like Kurumu was experiencing a very violent case of the flu.

Kurumu had been delighted by his return, explaining that she'd taken the day off since she was so sick. So she'd spent most of the day on the couch, miserable and lonely, while watching the television that Tsukune had moved into their dorm after he moved into the dorms with his wives and Kurumu had shown disproval of the supplied television.

They talked for a long time, both silently grateful for the other's company, since they had both been lonely while Tsukune had been out for business. Eventually, after Tsukune finished his explanations of the troubles of his job, with Kurumu now lying pressed into his side and nuzzling his collarbone, Kurumu had finally perked up with an idea.

Her explanation was fitting, and Tsukune embarrassedly admitted that it was quite obvious in hindsight. The humans only had Tsukune for a reference as to the true nature of monsters, and as he was a young, intimidating male, they wouldn't be so assured by his existence.

Kurumu proposed that Tsukune see about making a monster girl idol group. Not only would seeing some of the more gentle monsters assure the humans that they really wanted a peaceful coexistence, but the presence of beautiful girls, even if they are monsters, would make many men and women reconsider their positions of hating monsters.

Tsukune trusted Kurumu's suggestion implicitly. As long as Tsukune had known her, Kurumu had been obsessed with human pop culture. This had made connecting with her difficult in the beginning of their relationship once he started returning her affections and recognized her as his girlfriend along with the rest of his harem, but he'd come to appreciate it as one of Kurumu's quirks and often listened to her gossip about celebrities in amusement.

A month later, Tsukune surprised Kurumu and his wives by asking them to try out for a position in the monster girl idol band ANM48, which was currently looking for members (at the same time hinting that his only hand in the creation of the band was to suggest it to a powerful monster clan). Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and the others had been ecstatic at the possibility, and they'd soon jumped on one of the Huang family jets and taken off to London where the tryouts were being hosted.

After marrying his wives, Tsukune had been surprised when Fangfang had come to ask him to his family estate in China for an important meeting with his father and mother. When he'd arrived, Tsukune had learned from Feihong that Tohofuhai had asked his great grandson to seek an alliance with Tsukune and the Shuzen family as he felt that Tsukune would bring peace and prosperity to their clan. Feihong and his wife Tiantian had agreed, and formally requested that Tsukune marry into their clan through their daughter Lingling.

Though Tsukune found himself a new fiancé, that tale is for another time.

With both the backing of the Huang and Shuzen clans, getting a jet to fly them to London for his wives to try out for an idol group wasn't such a big deal. Of course, normally Tsukune wouldn't have dreamed of using family funds for something so irresponsible as a world gallivant just to try out for a band that the girls weren't even guaranteed to get into, but Issa had taken that option from his hands when he'd called the Huang family to explain why Tsukune wanted to make an idol band and requested the Chinese monster family to help his heir and son-in-law.

Naturally, Lingling and Fangfang joined them. Tsukune hadn't seen Lingling in about two weeks since he'd gone off to try and stop another war from springing up when some human boys had assaulted the daughter of a powerful monster clan in Europe, thus making the clan seek retribution, which resulted in the local human government getting involved and blowing things out of proportion.

Thankfully, the issue had been dealt with, by no other then the assaulted girl who had been naturally upset by the bullying, but was more upset that her family wanted to put the boys to death. The simple words "I forgive you" had brought a smile to his face and tears to his eyes, which honestly freaked out all the monsters around him since they expected a member of the vampire race to be more composed even if he had once been human.

During the course of the flight, Tsukune caught up with his wives and his fiancés.

Lingling wasn't his only fiancé. While no law existed to prevent minors from marrying adults in the monster world, Tsukune had once been human and had refused to marry Yukari until she was a grown woman. She'd of course been upset, but the knowledge that Tsukune loved her like the rest of his wives helped ease her heart. It was only his remaining human taboos that stopped him from marrying her. Knowing this, she had proudly proclaimed that "she'd turn him to the loli".

Again, that was another story.

It was easy to get along with Lingling. Unlike the other girls in his harem, Lingling hadn't been in love with him when they'd been wrangled into a future marriage. While they both knew that neither the Shuzen nor the Huang families would be willing to let them drop the marriage all together, at least the families were content to let them court each other as long as they wished, considering that both were basically immortal since Tsukune was a Shinso Vampire and Lingling was a Jiang-Shi.

It helped that Tsukune spent a lot of time in China because of the infrastructure of the China government and the prejudice of the Chinese people. As one of the top countries for human bigotry towards monsters, Tsukune was often called upon to settle disputes between the humans and monsters of that particular country, even more so because he was a Japanese citizen and flying to China was much easier for him than it would be for the weaker monster diplomats to try and stop whatever conflicts cropped up.

As a result, Tsukune was usually in the company of either Lingling, the daughter of the clan head of the Huang clan, or Aqua, the adopted daughter of Issa Shuzen and now contracted aid to the Huang family.

Spending so much time together, Tsukune naturally gravitated towards Lingling and Aqua. Being the fiancé to Lingling wasn't so terrible since the undead girl was very easy going and very welcoming to exploring a relationship with him despite their circumstances. The surprising part of the partnership between the two girls was Aqua started to show affection for him the longer he hung around her.

Tsukune eventually learned why that was. Apparently, he'd impressed Aqua by his willingness to sacrifice his life for Moka in the final moments of the battle against Alucard, and it was this act that had gotten the Chinese vampire to view Tsukune as a potential mate. As Tsukune's powers increased and she got to hang around and observe him as he acted the part of hero and defender to not only humans but monsters as well, she really did begin to fall for him.

A year later she would demand Tsukune accept her as a fiancé, but that's jumping ahead.

The group spent the plane ride talking and laughing, Lingling regaling Tsukune's gathered "family" with tales of his adventures in China when he was out on his job. Naturally, his wives were ecstatic and rolling with laughter. After all, despite all the bad that he'd seen in his job, he'd seen a lot of hilarious and happy things too. And it was in Lingling's personality to want to embarrass her future husband as she found his reactions just adorable.

Tsukune accepted the embarrassment in good humor, chatting with Fangfang casually throughout the flight.

When they made it to London, checking into their hotel, and made it to the tryouts for ANM48, Tsukune had particularly enjoyed his family's reactions to finding out that Aqua was in charge of running the tryouts and that ANM48 was sponsored by not only Youkai Academy, but by the Shuzen and Huang families as well.

Of course, his family was naturally leery about favoritism, but Tsukune had assured them that the ones judging which girls would join the idol group were impartial and had nothing to do with either of the two families or Tsukune himself. They even had human judges working together with the monster ones!

So, all his wives and his fiancé stepped up to try out. Tsukune wasn't surprised by the impressive shows they all gave, but the ones that stood out the most in his group were naturally Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari, which he'd known since he'd gotten plenty of chances to hear them sing throughout his relationship with them.

ANM48 turned out to be a huge hit, and their roster of idols was particularly massive. It was a twenty woman group, with the idols being exchanged between songs and concerts depending on what each song entitled and how popular certain idols were.

It didn't surprise Tsukune that Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari were three of the more popular idols. Moka and Ruby were a little let down not to be picked, but he had his own ideas for them.

After the success of ANM48, Tsukune sat down with Ruby and just talked. Out of all his wives, he had connected with Ruby the least, since Tsukune didn't particularly like inflicting pain and Ruby was very withdrawn normally. Finally getting the chance to truly connect made them happy.

Eventually, when the conversation turned to Ruby's hobbies and the witch had mentioned that she enjoyed creating things, specifically very fetishistic clothing, Tsukune had asked her if she was intending to pursue a career in fashion design. Ruby had blushed and stammered, saying that she'd never given it much thought. Eventually, Tsukune found out that the reason why she'd never tried to go that far was because the classes weren't offered in Youkai Academy and going to a specialty college for something like that cost a fortune, something that she didn't feel comfortable bringing up in a conversation with her husband.

The next week, Tsukune surprised Ruby by handing her a brand new class schedule, which was now filled to the brim with all the new classes that Tsukune had brought to the academy just so he could make his wife happy.

Tsukune wasn't surprised when Ruby's answer was to demand lots of sex, even if he was a little uncomfortable when she asked him to tie her up and rape her asshole without any lube.

Still, her smile was worth it.

Three years after the final battle with Alucard, after the humans learned about monsters, and two years after Tsukune's family started college, the family suddenly had a new reason to be happy.

Snow women were only really fertile for a few short years after they turn seventeen, and only in some very rare cases could, with some difficulty, get pregnant after those years. Naturally, once Moka had agreed to share Tsukune with the other girls in his harem, and after Moka got to take his virginity as stipulated by the proud silver haired vampiress, Mizore had made sure to do everything in her power to get pregnant.

Unlike most of the other girls in his harem who were happy to wait a few years to have children, Mizore didn't have that luxury. Snow women were one of the most endangered monster species on the planet, with only about two hundred of them at the most, all living in Mizore's home village.

By unvoiced agreement, Tsukune and all the girls in his harem decided that Mizore had the honor of being the first to give birth to Tsukune's children.

Three years after the revelation that monsters walked the Earth, Mizore realized that she was late.

It shouldn't come as a surprise that the whole family was overjoyed when Mizore visited a doctor and confirmed that she was pregnant. After the big reveal, Tsukune and his family had been invited back to the village of the snow women and had celebrated happily with the rest of Mizore's people.

Aqua, Moka's big sister decided to surprise the family by popping into their lives week after returning from the snow woman celebration in Mizore's home village and kidnapped Moka and Tsukune right from under their noses.

Tsukune had always known that Aqua was a bit of a sis-con, and after his marriage to Moka, the older vampiress had surprised everyone by calling him "little brother". He had never guessed that not only was she a sis-con, but she was also a bro-con as well.

Aqua had demanded that Moka let her marry Tsukune as well, not only because she was in love with the young male vampire, but also with her sister. After a heated debate, they went to visit Issa, who gave Tsukune his blessing before any of them could open their mouths about the issue at hand.

And that was how Aqua became Tsukune's fiancé.

Which meant that out of Issa Shuzen's four daughters, the only sister that he wasn't married or engaged to was the golden haired, dark skinned Kahlua Shuzen.

Three years later, and it was starting to look like peace between monsters and humans was not only possible, but that it'd happen, and soon.

And Tsukune couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Yeah, just a prologue for now; I know it's a lot of backstory, but it's necessary. Monster Musume's plot begins three years after the revelation that monsters exist. In the Monster Musume series, they explain that the government has always known about monsters. My idea behind this story is that, while the government might have known about monsters all along, what forced their hand to reveal the existence of monsters to the public was the violent and sudden exposure of monsters to the human world when every student that had ever gone to Youkai Academy defended the humans from Alucard and his clones.

After taking that into account, Monster Musume's storyline starts up three years later, which would mean that Tsukune and his harem have not only graduated Youkai Academy, but are now in college or have jobs of their own. Therefore, I needed to explain what happened in that three year gap of time, which is the reason for the existence of this chapter.

Next chapter truly begins the story. Most of the Monster Musume story will take place in or around Youkai Academy, but since the epilogue shows that Youkai Academy is now a real place in the human world, and that it lies on the outskirts of a massive human city, most of the Monster Musume plot should remain the same.

Monster Musume is a "slice of life", "romantic comedy", and "harem" manga series, while Rosario + Vampire is a "shonen", "friendship", and "harem" manga series. While at the core, you'd think they'd be very similar because they are both harem series, in practice they are very different because of the other genres that they belong to.

Putting it simply, Rosario + Vampire is more action oriented 'cause it's a shonen manga series, and as it's a friendship manga series there is hardly any of the nudity or pornographic content that exists in Monster Musume. On top of that, as a friendship manga, romance is slow to the point of almost being non-existent. In fact, making a shonen manga a harem manga as well seems like a bad idea when you think about it, since you need to spend huge amounts of time on harems to make them work properly if you do make a harem story.

Because of this, I'm going to be blending the genre of both series. One of the things that are going to be affected by this is that Tsukune will be in charge of all MON squads in Japan, which means the character Ms. Smith will answer to him. That'll play a big role in this story. Plus, other things that change are such things as Tsukune's identity as both a monster and a human because of his origins. So, naturally, the series is going to be more action oriented, to fit the shonen genre.

I'm tossing out friendship, and replacing it with romantic comedy.

And I'm going to add lots of sex. Yes, lots and lots of sex.

So, yeah, prepare yourselves, my dear readers. You're in for a bumpy ride!

Now, please leave me with a review, comment, or reply with your thoughts on the chapter!

* * *

><p>YOU HAVE BEEN DETERMINED — the Determinator.<p> 


	2. Masochist and a Vampire

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Rosario + Vampire series, nor do I own the Monster Musume series. The Rosario + Vampire series is copyrighted by Akihisa Ikeda, and the Monster Musume series is copyrighted by Okayado. The only materials that I can claim ownership of are original characters, original themes, and original plotlines. I've written this story for entertainment purposes only, and as such I've made no monetary gains from this work of fiction. Please do not sue me. This story is intended for a mature audience, and should not be read by anyone under the age of majority in their area. If you are under the age of majority, please leave now. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Well, onto the sex!

* * *

><p>Enjoy:<p>

* * *

><p>Daily Life with a Vampire<p>

A Rosario + Vampire/Monster Musume fanfiction

By

The Determinator

One:

"Masochist and a Vampire"

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>It was so rare these days for Tsukune to find himself back in <em>his<em> office at Youkai Academy. It was surreal to think that everyone at the academy and the schoolboard recognized him, a simple twenty year old human turned vampire as the acting headmaster even if he wasn't ready for the position quite yet and had to rely on others to carry the work load.

The office usually stayed empty most days of the school year, since neither Issa nor Nurari liked working in his office despite how often he'd told them it was fine. As far as he saw it, leaving the room for his personal use was a gratuitous waste of space.

Still, in the rare moments that he was working in the academy, the office acted as a refuge for him and his wives. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that he knew his wives used it as their own personal lounge he might have been more bothered by the office's continued existence.

As an example, most of the office had been redecorated by his lovers. Each had their own hand in the total design of the office. Not only was it remodeled for comfort and intimacy, but they'd even put up a small heating table on the floor with cushions prepared, and they kept a fridge in the office by Mizore's request and a full kitchen by Kurumu's request.

The office and by that extent, the whole Headmaster's wing where he and his wives lived, was totally forbidden to anyone beside his wives and he, just by the declaration of his wives. Tsukune didn't mind this fact, because honestly he didn't know what else to do with the space and seeing it put to good use, especially if it made his wives happy put a fanged smile on his face.

When they had the rare, quiet moments for intimacy and togetherness, Tsukune liked to sit with his wives at the table and listen quietly to their gossip, just enjoying the peace. With his job as the negotiator and ambassador for the monster world outside his part-time job as the headmaster of Youkai Academy, he very rarely saw peaceful days such as those.

Today, he was virtually alone. And by virtually, I meant that only one person accompanying him this day, and that was Ruby, his gothic witch of a wife, but the quiet atmosphere of the office wasn't one of intimacy and warmth, but of frustration and exasperation.

"Thanks for showing me this," Tsukune said welcomingly to one of his chronologically oldest wives. It was true that she was around his age group, so she fit in with the other girls in his "harem", but Ruby was one of the oldest in the group, possibly only behind Aqua and Lingling, one of who was a vampire and about seven years his elder, and the other whom they had no idea how old she was because most monsters aged very slowly, so conception of individual children could potentially take within the space of hundreds of years. That wasn't even mentioning that neither Lingling nor her parents could recall just how old she was since it had been such a long time since she'd been born.

Thinking about that, Tsukune was kind of depressed. He'd never thought that he had a fetish for older women.

"I apologize, _master_, but I didn't think that this matter would be suitable for a conversation over the phone," Ruby apologized immediately, taking her completely cosmetic glasses from her face and bowing submissively to him. "Please punish me for my delay as you see fit."

Tsukune sighed, removing his own glasses. That was another change about his life. With the reputation that the vampire race had hanging over their arrogant heads, Tsukune had adopted wearing glasses after a conversation with Ruby because the glasses lessened his intimidating image, putting others at ease.

"It is fine, Ruby. I'm just glad that we've caught it in time. You've done well," of course, Tsukune knew where Ruby's thoughts would go from there. All of his wives were an amorous bunch, and vied for his affections fiercely. Ruby was especially even more so, as the soreness of her body exhausted from sex just acted as a turn on for her.

Ruby pulled the papers from his off hand, and seductively climbed into his lap. Before he could stop her she had his hand in hers, and began sucking lewdly on his fingers while emitting such erotic moans that she could probably cure erectile dysfunction.

Pulling his forefinger from her mouth, her lips popping from the suction, she leaned forward to breathe into his ear, asking, "Then, if I've done well, do I get a reward?"

Tsukune was used to this type of thing. His wives took whatever chance they had for sex, and as Ruby worked directly with him she was quite demanding. But Tsukune had studied polygamy in other cultures for nearly all his third year in Youkai Academy High School, and had developed his own ideas of how he should treat his wives.

Namely, he wanted to treat them as equals to each other, so that they all knew that he loved them the same. Because of that, his wives all had to work out when and where they dated, cuddled, conversed, had sex, or just generally spent time together. Most of that time they spent their bonding moments together as a family, but sex was an intimate affair between him and each of his wives, so it usually was just between him and only one of his wives when he had sex with them at any one time, unless they planned to have an orgy.

This wasn't one of those times, and truthfully, they all made mistakes, and sometimes Tsukune and his wives accidentally had sex outside of those carefully scheduled timetables. In which case, Tsukune made his best efforts to give the rest of his wives surprise sex in return for any such accidents.

His wives were even more demanding now that Mizore was with child. Since Mizore was always worried about the health of her unborn baby, they'd all agreed to remain abstinent in the snow woman's final months of pregnancy out of respect for their friend and sister-wife. Because of that, they all wanted to over indulge on sex before they would have to go through the necessary dry spell for their friend's sake.

This time, Ruby had caught him by surprise.

"I suppose you're right," Tsukune agreed, setting his glasses onto the table before putting his hands onto Ruby's hips.

There was something to be said about being married to an older woman. Ruby's comparatively smaller body had matured further than any of the other girls, and her curves were much more obvious even now despite how everyone but Yukari was a full grown adult by now.

"_Master_," Ruby breathed.

Again, her pet name for him was another thing special between him and Ruby. As Ruby was a masochist, she got off by being treated as a sex slave and a human toy. She liked degradation and humiliation, and she practically demanded he take her as hard as he could and cause her as much pain as possible. Treating him as her "owner" was just another part of her masochistic fetish.

Tsukune couldn't honestly say that he'd been comfortable with Ruby's request for their first time together to help her to break in all the bondage toys that she'd bought over the year that they'd been dating before marrying. But he loved all his wives, so he was willing to try fulfilling their fetishes if possible.

So far, he hadn't been so repulsed by harming Ruby for sexual gratification during their marriage that he couldn't continue treating her like she was some object for his pleasure, so he figured that he must secretly have an S-side buried in his subconscious somewhere.

Tsukune greeted her silent request by hiking her long skirt over her bottom and groping at her pale butt cheeks. The feel of bare skin under his fingers as he kneaded her round globes roughly made him arch an eyebrow up at his dark haired wife.

"Oh, no panties, naughty girl…were you planning this?" he questioned. Ruby was blushing fiercely, wriggling in his lap, which awakened his trouser snake and made him press his clothed erection into her already dripping pubic mound.

"A-ah! I f-forgot," she denied immediately, though he didn't believe her as it was all a part of her fantasy, just a game they played to get her off.

"Liar," he smirked, denying the excuse as he began grinding his clothed groin into her moist crotch aggressively, knowing that he was probably rubbing her raw considering the strength of her moans as she threw back her head and writhed in agonized ecstasy in his hands. "You were already moist when you climbed into my lap. I bet you planned this, fucking slut…"

While Ruby's preferred pet name for Tsukune was "master", she preferred him either calling her slut or slave. Of course, at first he hadn't been comfortable with it, but he'd grown to accept her strange quirks as another part of the Ruby that he loved.

Ruby demurely reached up to pull a strand of one of her dark ponytails in front of her face, biting down on the strand with a completely lewd, red face with half lidded eyes that were tearing up with euphoria.

Yeah, she was a kinky bitch.

"T-that's not…I'm n-not…" of course she denied the accusation, as she got into the role of the reluctant sub that she loved so much. Naturally, he had only one reaction to that.

SMACK!

"EK!" she cried in elation. The power behind that one slap was enough to make her round rump jiggle and redden immediately, a bruise sure to grow upon her skin the next day. He wasn't surprised to feel the dampness spreading on his lap, nor how she clutched desperately to the collar of his shirt as her body shuddered under the effects of a mini-orgasm.

After a few moments, Ruby's taut body relaxed against his chest, panting as she stared up at him with a red face with joyous tears in her eyes. From such a position, he could see her breasts heaving under her brassiere.

Damn, she was hot.

Ruby suddenly leaned forward, pressing her full lips to his mouth and suckling at his bottom lip. From her moans, you'd think she was having a series of orgasms just from kissing him, but that was just because she was a little temptress that didn't mind winding him up till he was so aroused that he would force himself upon her.

Tsukune smacked her ass again, on the other cheek, making the horny witch squeal in another mini-orgasm into his mouth. They might not have had any of her favorite toys to properly play the roles of her fetish, but they could manage by themselves.

Tsukune moved his hands from her ass, and reached up to maul at her tits. Ruby was ecstatic at the motion, weakly opening her mouth as he shoved his tongue as far as he could into her mouth and proceeded to amuse himself with her feeble attempts to resist (if only in the spirit of the game).

Grabbing the hem of her dress's top in the valley between her breasts, Tsukune suddenly pulled the dress apart with a loud tearing sound. He didn't worry about their clothes. Ruby's magic could repair such damage with ease, and if she was too tired for that when they were done, well, the girls always made sure to keep the office's attached closest stocked with clothing just in case of something like this happening during the violence of sex.

Ruby let out a cute little "Eep!" into his mouth that totally wasn't forced. Though she often liked to role play as the slave and him the master in their little games, she was a masochist and submissive at heart, so such reactions were as natural to her as breathing or her witchcraft.

Her breasts fell out of her ruined top, bouncing for a moment, before stilling their erratic motion. Before she could put up any token of resistance, his hands had already returned to her breasts and he began to dig into her flesh with strength that would have been painful for anyone else.

Ruby shuddered violently against him as he pulled sharply on her nipples, his trimmed nails biting and pinching into her pale flesh. Satisfied with her mouth as she began unconscious letting go of the careful control on her M-side, submitting to his probing tongue and lips, Tsukune ripped his mouth from hers and attacked her breasts with his mouth and teeth.

Biting was a common facet of Tsukune's marriage to Ruby. Even without them being locked in the troughs of sex Ruby insisted that she be the one that he fed on to satisfy his vampiric hunger for blood. Ruby had the most overdeveloped M-side out of all his wives, so the rest of his harem gladly let her take over feeding him unless she was unavailable to do so.

If it weren't for healing magic and potions, Ruby would definitely have some pretty gruesome scarring, even with the healing properties of vampire saliva. Unlike Moka, who only bit once and gently sucked Tsukune's blood, Ruby demanded that he bite her continuously while he fed, cumming repeatedly from the pain.

The first bite was accompanied by the sweet rush of Ruby's blood, tasting like summer, flowers and watermelons to his unique taste buds. As the pain of the bite hit her, Ruby's legs clenched desperately to his sides, her heard throwing back as she screamed in climax.

"Y-y-YeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEssssssssSSSSSSS!"

He laid the second bite as a cross hatch upon the first, sending the witch spiraling into another orgasm, which was followed by a third and a fourth as he bit and suckled and palmed at the flesh of her breasts while feeding his thirst.

To say that she drowned him in her pleasure wasn't too far from the truth. As he got his fill of her blood and pulled away from her red and swollen breasts covered in bite marks, he was unsurprised to find that she had covered his lap in her own female release during her succession of orgasms brought about by the stimulation of her M-side.

Ruby weakly leaned against him, still perched on his lap as he brushed his hand through her hair. While a masochist, it wasn't as if she wasn't adverse to some traditional love and affection. But these actions were only meant to comfort her while she cooled down from a particularly violent series of orgasms. She'd made it clear that she never wanted him to be loving or gentle whenever they actually had sex.

Ruby smiled weakly, a trail of spittle dripping from her partially opened lips onto his neck. She'd lost control of her facial muscles at some point, and since she was leaning over him she'd been drooling helplessly into his neck since he'd stopped to let her recover.

"Mmmm," she crooned, grinding her cunt into his hidden erection, making Tsukune grunt with his own need. She was such a terrible woman, driving him mad by constantly teasing him with her sexual enchantment. Thankfully, practice and abnormal stamina and willpower from both his nature as a vampire and a former human kept him from prematurely losing his control. "Oh, thank you master…will you be wanting anything else?" she purred, moving down to nibble at his chin while continuing to grind into his crotch.

Jesus ever fucking loving Christ, this kinky bitch was driving him insane! Which devil in hell decided to torture him by throwing this damn slut into his life?

Fuck it, it didn't matter.

"On the table, now!" he ordered, swatting her bum again for good measure, unsurprised when she hastened to jump onto the table and spread her legs wide in anticipation. "Legs together, hiking your butt up and put your feet under your chin!"

Ruby immediately complied, so that she was bent nearly in half in a completely unnatural sexual position with her back pressed into the table.

He'd taken most of his wives on that table. Again, that was a story for later.

This position would squeeze her pussy and asshole together, making them even tighter than normal, which Ruby really didn't need to worry about. She got off on pain, so after he'd first taken her virginity she created her own unique potion that made her pussy and anus too fucking tight, so that just pushing into her was a struggle and would make normal women scream in academy and possibly pass out.

Not Ruby, of course. The sensation of having her magically altered super tight cunt painfully stretched and reshaped by his huge cock was such a turn on that she usually carried an excess of the muscular strengthening potion on her and took it repeatedly throughout sex just to return her back to the same tightness so she could feel that pain over and over again.

Yeah, she was that fucking kinky.

Tsukune admired the dripping pink sheathe of his dark haired wife, the cleft hairless unlike most of his other wives. She was practically staining the floor with her juices, an unusual, but natural reaction to pleasure for only but a rare few women, but Ruby had wanted him to know that he was making her feel good out of some attempt to get him to use the proof in a rape/humiliation role play session when they first started having sex, and so had invented another potion to make her produce a ridiculous amount of feminine fluids that tended to make a really huge mess wherever they having sex. Good thing then that magic was a perfect cleaner for such things.

The unnatural tightness of her potion enhanced cunt made her lips look like a virgin's nether lips, pink and almost appearing unused. If Ruby could figure out a way to regrow her hymen, he knew she would just to experience losing her virginity over and over again.

Tsukune undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, showing his strong, hard abs and pecks, and then with casual motions, unconcerned by Ruby's entranced gaze as she watched her husband remove his clothing, Tsukune whipped off his belt and kicked out of his pants and boxers, causing his mighty erection to bob into open air with the purpose to fuck someone for the first time in weeks.

A glance showed Ruby biting her lips with a sweaty, red face that was showing off such a temptingly needy expression that Tsukune had to contain his own excitement. He'd had a thought while biting and drinking her blood from her bosom, and intended on making the thought a reality.

"Put your hands through your legs, and press your arms together over your pussy," Tsukune ordered, finally removing his tie and shrugging his shirt off. The only things left in his hands were his tie and belt.

Ruby eagerly did as he said, so that her hands were now between her legs and was hiding her pussy while she was nearly folded in half with her feet underneath her chin.

"Please, master!" she urged immediately, anticipating what he was going to do by the articles of clothing in his hand. Tsukune smirked, and stalked towards her, and before anything could be said he'd bound her legs around her neck with his belt and cuffed her hands together between her legs by wrapping his tie around her wrists.

Bondage, of course, was also a staple of their marriage.

"M-m-master!" she squealed, a completely faked embarrassed blush on her face. She pulled the look convincingly enough, but that blush was from arousal and not embarrassment. "T-T-This position i-is…!"

"Hush, slave," Tsukune demanded ruthlessly, smacking her ass again as she squealed at the new pain and another splash of her unnaturally excessive juices splattered the floor. "It's not like I haven't taken you before, so why are you being so prudish now?" he questioned, in that arrogant, superior manor that Ruby so liked him to role play as.

"B-but I-I…that is…" Ruby stammered. He was always surprised by the woman's acting skills, but he'd seen her outside of the bedroom trying to act and it wasn't nearly as good, so it must have been the sexual high of the fantasy that allowed her to get so into character. "It's…I'm…i-it's not a safe day, for me…" she weakly sought an excuse.

Tsukune actually paused, surprised at the admission, wondering if she'd actually broken character or if it was all an act. His expression and actions broke the game for a second, until Ruby locked her eyes with him and shook her head, explaining wordlessly that it was just the plot of the game.

Tsukune quickly schooled his features and went back into character, grinning sinisterly at the suddenly embarrassed and frightened form of his wife playing as some sort of newly captured and broken in sex slave character. He figured that she earned a treat since he'd rudely broken his own character.

"In that case, I'll take this hole right here," Tsukune announced, smacking her ass cheeks before digging his fingers into the crack of her butt and rolling the pads of his fingers across her wrinkled star. The touch instantly made Ruby's lust escalate nearly out of her control, so much so that she began panting, wriggling desperately for him to continue, totally breaking her own character this time.

Ruby hadn't calmed yet, so Tsukune reached down to grab the base of his cock and smack it onto the hands that were covering her womanhood in an effort to keep him from impregnating her (in whatever game world they were playing in this time). Without his touch on her backdoor, Ruby realized that she'd broken character, an actual, true blush of embarrassment staining her pale cheeks as she bit her lip, eyes trying to see his cock despite her legs being in the way of her vision.

"B-b-but…that h-hole is…dirty, master!" Ruby pleaded, once more finding her character. Tsukune's answer was to smirk, and force her hands out of the way so that he could determinedly began to force his cock into the witch's much too tight vagina, causing Ruby to give a lingering groan as he began to fill her up.

"No…n-no! Master, p-please! It's not safe!" Ruby gasped frantically, feigning fright and repressed (though not in real life) lust as Tsukune, without care, forced himself upon his "slave".

Tsukune grunted with the effort of squeezing his shaft into his wife. Truthfully, Ruby's fetishes just made sex more difficult than it actually was. Since, despite being a witch, her body was as frail and weak as an ordinary human and as a vampire he needed to control his strength perfectly while having sex with her or he could potentially crush her to death one of his overpowered pelvic thrusts.

'Course, when Ruby had learned that, the knowledge that he was completely in control of her during sex just made her M-side go wild. The dominance of his power was like a trigger that sent her to soiling her panties with her own orgasm brought about just from imaging the scene in her mind.

Having her magically tightening the muscles in her pussy and asshole was maddening. Not only did it strain his control to keep from accidentally releasing before he could even get started, but the simple act of putting it end became a chore because he had to figure out the right amount of strength to force it into her without tearing through her fragile human body.

Anyone else and they'd be screaming in agony as he put a small portion of his inhuman strength into shoving his cock into as deep as he could inside that previously little pink peach. Instead, Ruby was screaming not in pain but in euphoria as the dominance of their coupling, and the pain of being forcibly spread by such a big cock made the dark haired witch fall repeatedly into one orgasm after another, drenching Tsukune's cock, balls, legs and the floor with her feminine ejaculate.

That was what he wanted. Tsukune grinned triumphantly as he finally managed to sink balls deep into his wife. While not truly fertile at the moment, the fantasy around this particular game was enough to awaken his newly learned about S-side.

"Well… How about it, _slut_? If you don't want me to put my baby into your womb, then you know what you have to ask, right?" he sneered, only a little startled by the knowledge that he was only half faking it. Normally, he didn't dream of treating his wives like this, but Ruby was another matter as she encouraged this side of him to grow with each of they joined in body and soul.

He looked up, chuckling amusedly to see Ruby's body lying limply across the table, her mouth open and drooling while her eyes stared blankly at the office's ceiling. It was the face of a woman unmistakably overwhelmed by pleasure.

Again, caressing and cuddling wasn't meant for sex but to comfort, at least, that was the rule established by Ruby for how he should treat her. Comforting her after a series of intense orgasms was one of those exceptions that he enjoyed. As much as he was beginning to appreciate his new found S-side, truthfully, he didn't want to cause any of his wives pain.

"Ruby," Tsukune said soothingly, breaking character as he leaned over her so that he could reach out and run his hands through her hair again. In sex, she preferred him to pull on her hair, but cuddling and comforting were different. "Come on, love, wakey, wakey," he encouraged.

Ruby roused quickly without the continued pleasure of a forced stretching. As a woman, particularly a young woman with a body enhanced by an untold amount of magical rituals, potions and spells, Ruby had some truly terrifying stamina. It was a good thing that a vampire's regenerative powers and stamina was affected by the amount and quality of the blood that they drunk, so he could continue sexing Ruby as long as he drank her blood and she had the stamina to continue.

"Mmm…Master," Ruby mewled, a sound that Tsukune had come to associate as a satisfied woman that even still wanted more sex. She'd totally broken character now, too, but they weren't paying attention to that. Her half-lidded, violet gaze locked with his, her lips forming into a drunken smile. "Give me a second…" she warned.

After a few weeks, even he was starting to feel pent up. He could understand where his wife was coming from. They'd all been frustrated and ready to start a similar show to the one playing here in their dorms but with all of them instead during the night previous, but had gone to bed because an orgy in the middle of the school week was just a poor display of time management and a complete show of irresponsibility.

After taking several deep gulps of air, Ruby wiggled her hips into his to restart her M-side again, which caused her blush to grow from her face to her exposed chest that hung out of her ruined dress.

"P-please," she pleaded, her voice trembling as she spoke back with the personality of her character, "P-please, yes, just please…p-please don't make me p-pregnant!" she cried, and obviously ashamed, her gaze lowered and she turned her face away while biting her lip as incredibly realistic tears spilled down her face.

Tsukune resisted the urge to groan. Ruby's sex had been rapidly squeezing him throughout her pleas, obviously trying to silently ask him to dump his load into her and go for the "forcibly impregnated" scenario that she'd grown obsessed with since Mizore had conceived with Tsukune's first born child.

Tsukune resisted however, and he had a reason for that.

Clenching his jaw and suppressing the need to just take her as fast and hard as he could and spill into her unprotected womb, Tsukune began working his cock out of his wife, making the witch moan erotically and climaxing several times as he left her. When he'd finally pulled his whole penis from her sex, he'd left her flower gaping from just the insertion of his 25.4cm long (10in) and 5.08cm thick (2in) shaft.

Tsukune took several deep breaths to regain his composure, thankful that Ruby was in the same state as he was, before leering down at her and cupping his right hand underneath her ass and easily lifting her as he grasped his cock around the base of the shaft with his left hand and wedged its head against her backdoor.

Ruby's eyes widened, and again she began panting.

"Fine, _slut_, I'll just take _this_ hole after all!" Tsukune exclaimed, before forcing as much of his male flesh into his lover as he could in the first push.

Ruby wailed a resounding wail of denial, "NOOOOOoooooooOOoOOooooOOOOO!" but it was really an exalted "yes". He knew his wife's erogenous zones better than anyone, and knew that besides their first time when he'd taken her virginity and tore through her hymen, Ruby's greatest orgasms came from the pain of having her asshole violated by his huge cock.

She was even tighter here, and pushing into her had her pussy gush her orgasm onto his stomach, cock, balls, legs and the floor, even while her rectum desperately tried to milk him. Somehow, he found the strength to resist the tempting invitation, because Ruby always enjoyed finishing the "game" in character.

Finally, he'd sunk as deep as he could go, and took a mighty deep breath before slowly removing himself from her anus. At the same time, Ruby thrashed uselessly under him, her head flopping from her right side to the left side in feigned pain while in reality she was still suffering from her multiple orgasms caused from her devastating anal reaming.

"N-n-NNNNnnnnNNNNoooOOOooooOOOO! NOT MY ASS, MASTER, PLEASE, NOT MY ASS!" but Tsukune ignored the pleas, because if he truly felt that he was really and honestly hurting her and that she didn't enjoy it then he wouldn't have even tried to pound her little asshole. Plus, the fact that she was subtly grinding her ass onto his shaft as he pushed and pulled himself out of her hole again and again was a big hint that she was only pretending to be in agony because she wanted to keep up the fantasy.

"Shut it, slut! This. Ass. Is. MINE!" he growled, leaning over her and pressing his body down on hers which forced her harder into the table as he plowed her ass. The possessive claim made Ruby squeeze around him in another anal climax, howling so loud he wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the school managed to hear her outside of the Headmaster's private wing.

"MASTER, AHHHHH!" Ruby continued, tears in her eyes, but her expression was joyous, her face, neck and chest flushed with arousal and sweat gleaming off her skin while her mouth hung open in her own trademarked "O" face.

Tsukune grimaced, all the role playing getting the best of him. He began to work himself into her quickly again, feeling his balls tremble as he prepared to baste her insides with his cream. The wet smacking of his body pounding into hers was like a drum beat to the finish.

"FUCK! Gonna cum! TAKE IT!" Tsukune roared, and began to rapid fire his thrusts, barely managing to hold off the majority of his vampire strength. As he felt his pleasure peak, his instincts took over and he thrust his face over his wife's legs to clamp his teeth over her exposed, pale throat and jammed his fangs into her inviting vein, drinking contentedly while the pleasure of releasing inside a warm, welcoming body stole over him.

The pain of his fangs piercing her throat, and the feeling of her husband sinking as far into her depths as possible so that he could expel his backed up load into her bowels was more than she could handle. She spiraled into one last, glorious orgasm that caused her eyes to roll into her skull and her mouth to fall open as she drooled excessively without care or realization. She'd simply been fucked so hard and so good that she'd fainted from the power of her orgasm alone.

Moments later, Tsukune pulled away, chuckling at his unconscious wife who still trembled with the aftershocks of her numerous orgasms. Unlike his other wives, Ruby got off on both pain and pleasure, and because of that she could cum more often and stronger than any of his other wives.

Tsukune slowly pulled out of his wife, casually undoing the belt and tie binding her body, before scooping the woman into his arms and sitting down with her on the floor with her piled into his lap and absently stroking his hand through her hair.

While the sex was good, these moments were why he'd married Ruby and the rest, because he simply loved them, and making them happy seemed like a pleasant way to spend the rest of eternity.

Tsukune quietly chuckled at the thought, happy when Ruby sought his body warmth that was still at near human levels despite his cooler body temperature because of his status as a vampire. He propped her on one arm, and when he was sure that they wouldn't be going anywhere, Tsukune reached out to the pile of papers that they'd discarded when they'd begun their impromptu sex session, and scanned them again.

Youkai Academy was a school to teach monsters how to coexist with humans. After Alucard's defeat and the big reveal of monsters to the rest of the human race, Tsukune had dreamed of possibly letting more humans into the academy to help monsters and humans cross that invisible divide and befriend each other.

After the "Interspecies Culture Exchange Accord" that he'd managed to negotiate with the help of Nurari, Issa, Feihong, and other heads of prominent monster families throughout the world, Tsukune managed to accomplish that particular dream by letting humans join the academy as exchange students in a trial period.

After a year though, Ruby has just given him reports of the progress of that project, which was what this meeting had been about before it had progressed into shameless, kinky sex.

But, that, as you may guess, is a story for another time…

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I'm actually very happy about how this chapter turned out. I especially loved writing about the interactions between Tsukune and Ruby, even if it was mostly sex in this chapter, because I think that Ruby is such an underused character even if she got her moment of spotlight at the final battle of season 2 of the manga.

You shouldn't expect sex in every chapter. Some chapters will just be about the progressing plot. And some chapters will be about romance, and some comedy. It all depends on what I'm feeling like.

No Monster Musume girls yet. We still have a few chapters before they start showing up. Please be patient with me.

Also, I got to thinking about the "no futanari" rule that I've given myself in this story, and realized that with the ending of the Rosario + Vampire manga the author of the series didn't leave any room for Fangfang to have a happy ending without either winding up with Yukari or joining Tsukune's harem as his only male, and by extension yaoi member (and Fangfang is definitely submissive, as several characters have noted throughout season 2).

I…really don't like writing yaoi myself, because I have an impregnation fetish, and the only reason why I like futa on male is because of the role reversal situation. Yaoi really doesn't have either to help it along for me.

So…I got to thinking about the situation with Fangfang, and I realized that with such a world as Rosario + Vampire, where magic and science coexist together and yet are also independent, don't you think that there would be a way to transform Fangfang into a girl/futanari/or shemale?

If you are interested in seeing this idea, let me know, alright? I'm not releasing a poll for it yet because I still need to take care of my Naruto story, but I'd like to hear if my readers want Fangfang to be turned to A) a girl, B) a futanari, or C) a shemale?

Please and thank you!

Now, here's the list of Tsukune's harem currently!

* * *

><p><strong>Tsukune's (Currently Planned) Harem:<strong>

**#1: Moka Akashiya**

**#2: Kurumu Kurono**

**#3: Yukari Sendo**

**#4: Ruby Tojo**

**#5: Mizore Shirayuki**

**#6: Kokoa Shuzen**

**#7: Aqua Shuzen**

**#8: Lingling Huang**

**#9: Kyoko Aono**

**#10: Miia**

**#11: Papi**

**#12: Centorea**

**#13: Suu**

**#14: Zombina**

**#15: Tionishia**

**#16: Manako**

**#17: Doppel**

**#18: Mero**

**#19: Rachnera**

**#20: Polt**

**#21: Drago**

**#22: Kii**

**#23: Lilith**

**#24: Lala**

**#25: Ms. Smith**

* * *

><p>Next chapter is sex between Tsukune and Kurumu in their dorm's kitchen, with a bare body and an apron, and the exploration of Kurumu's breast fetish!<p>

Oh, yeah, you should probably know, every girl in the harem as her own fetish that defines how they have sex with Tsukune. Obviously, Ruby's is masochism (not bondage, though it plays hand in hand with it).

Anyways, yeah, that seems about everything I wrote down to cover in my author's note so far for the story. Please leave me with a review, comment, or reply with your thoughts on the chapter!

* * *

><p>YOU HAVE BEEN DETERMINED — THE DETERMINATOR.<p> 


	3. Chef and a Vampire

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Rosario + Vampire series, nor do I own the Monster Musume series. The Rosario + Vampire series is copyrighted by Akihisa Ikeda, and the Monster Musume series is copyrighted by Okayado. The only materials that I can claim ownership of are original characters, original themes, and original plotlines. I've written this story for entertainment purposes only, and as such I've made no monetary gains from this work of fiction. Please do not sue me. This story is intended for a mature audience, and should not be read by anyone under the age of majority in their area. If you are under the age of majority, please leave now. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsukune's Monster Harem (So Far):<strong>

**#1: Moka Akashiya**

**#2: Kurumu Kurono**

**#3: Yukari Sendo**

**#4: Ruby Tojo**

**#5: Mizore Shirayuki**

**#6: Kokoa Shuzen**

**#7: Aqua Shuzen**

**#8: Lingling Huang**

**#9: Kyoko Aono**

**#10: Miia**

**#11: Papi**

**#12: Centorea**

**#13: Suu**

**#14: Zombina**

**#15: Tionishia**

**#16: Manako**

**#17: Doppel**

**#18: Mero**

**#19: Rachnera**

**#20: Polt**

**#21: Drago**

**#22: Kii**

**#23: Lilith**

**#24: Lala**

**#25: Ms. Smith**

**(Possibly)-#26: Fangfang Huang (Gender Bender-Female/Futanari/Shemale)?**

* * *

><p>Enjoy:<p>

* * *

><p>Daily Life with a Vampire<p>

A Rosario + Vampire/Monster Musume fanfiction

By

The Determinator

Two:

"Chef and a Vampire"

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Later that day, Tsukune made his way to his dorm roomsuite with a relaxed smile on his face. But why wouldn't he be relaxed? After a few weeks of celibacy, he'd finally been managed to release all that sexual tension with Ruby earlier. Of course, it didn't last nearly long enough, he felt, since they both had duties to the school and they could only spare maybe an hour or two for relaxation.

After sharing a shower to clean their bodies of the efforts of their coitus, Ruby had left, positively glowing in her happiness. Seeing the look, Tsukune was happy with himself. He'd always been pleased when he made his friends happy, and now that he'd married the majority of them with the possibility of other marriages in the future, Tsukune could finally join them in that happiness.

Disregarding that, Tsukune's attention turned back to the path. He'd been forced to climb the stairs that led to his suite that he shared with his wives and fiancés. After all, Yukari had been adamant that he let her stay with him until he was ready to marry her. Of course, due to his discomfort with the idea of sharing a dorm with a fifteen year old witchling (thirteen at the time she moved in), most of his wives occupied the witch's time whenever he got intimate with one of them, despite Yukari's desire to watch (usually by playing some innocuous game of some form, despite the witch's desire to progress into lewd territories).

Lingling and Aqua were also showing a vested interest in living with him in the suite he shared with his wives, but he'd managed to talk them out of it so far. He already had two of the Shuzen sisters to deal with, he didn't know if he could handle a third that had managed to weasel a marriage out of him. Then there was Lingling, who knew no modesty and no sense of privacy, often joining him in the bath when they were out working on missions together and claiming that she was only trying to "practice" her wifely duties.

He was still hoping that he could somehow escape the marriages proposed to him by the Shuzen and Huang families. He already had all the love he needed or wanted in his life, despite how much he wanted to overindulge in the addicting emotion. Even though he could shamelessly admit that he was starting to feel the stirrings of love in his heart for the two women, and one witchling, Tsukune wasn't ready to let others join his admittedly large family due to some form of his remaining human reservations.

Tsukune stopped thinking about his love life as he came up on the door of his suite. A quick scan with his vampiric senses told him that the apartment was empty except for Kurumu, which wasn't surprising at this time of day.

Out of all the girls that he'd married, the one that he was most proud of was Kurumu. Not because of her beauty or her unquestioning love and loyalty to him and him alone, but because of how she was beginning to prosper into the intelligent, successful and confident woman that he'd always known her to be hiding in her heart.

Entering the apartment and locking it behind him, he stayed silent as he crept through the hall. He found Kurumu in the kitchen as he had suspected, humming happily while experimenting with another of her class projects.

This was why he was so proud of her. In high school she'd struggled with academics to the point that she'd barely managed to achieve a passing grade for the third year's final exams. She'd been so worried of finding a college that would have accepted her despite her abysmal grades that he couldn't help throwing his political and financial weight into helping her.

One of the first programs introduced into the now human/monster co-op Youkai Academy was the culinary tuition program. Tsukune had used the Shuzen and Huang funds and contacts to bring in the most premiere experts in the culinary industry of the modern day world to teach at the school, not only from other schools but also chefs that didn't usually take on students at all in the first place.

Kurumu had always enjoyed cooking. As far back as he known her, she'd always felt that cooking was the only thing that she was actually good at. It was also one of the things that she most enjoyed and felt the most comfortable doing. It was where she shined and could be totally and completely herself and at home while doing.

In high school she'd struggled to make passing grades, but in college she absolutely thrived. At first she felt that she wouldn't have been able to measure up to the courses that he set aside for her, but immediately upon beginning her new classes she'd proven herself as new genius of culinary experimentation and a rising star in the food industry. Some of her class projects even became so famous that they were adopted and used in five star restaurants around the world despite the fact that they were created by a self-taught "beginner" who didn't even have a restaurant or a degree in her name.

Her teachers were practically overjoyed to teach such a talented girl, and her peers were all just so envious of her talent. The fact that she was married to the heir of both the famous and uber rich Shuzen vampire clan and the Huang Chinese mafia just added further insult to her peer's pride.

Tsukune was just happy that his blue haired wife was finally starting to pull out of the insecure shell that she'd lived in most of her life. She'd lived so long with the belief that she was inferior to the women surrounding her that to finally and spectacularly surpass them in something was a boost to her ego and self-image.

Even math was laughably easier for her now, since they were all built around concepts of cooking that she'd known her whole life, and as such she could pay attention to her lessons and actually enjoy them wholeheartedly.

Seeing his wife humming happily while she worked at the stove brought a gentle smile to his face. He'd made the promise to do whatever it took to make his wives happy when he'd realized how much he loved them. If moving the heavens and the earth itself would please them, he vowed that he'd somehow find a way.

She was wearing her hair up in a net, and her apron was splotched with the food the she was experimenting with. She didn't wear gloves though, as she needed to be nimble to cut and smash and mix the food properly. He could see that she had a few new cuts on her fingers since he'd left, which was something that she tended complain about relentlessly to anyone that would listen.

Tsukune chuckled, startlingly the succubus. Kurumu whirled around, her gorgeous face immediately brightening when she saw that her watcher was in fact her dearly missed and charmingly sexy (in her modest opinion) husband.

"Tsukune-koi!" she exclaimed, jumping at him. Tsukune caught his flying wife easily in his arms, unsurprised when her legs clamped around his waist just as her arms did the same around his neck, nor was he surprised when she started attacking his mouth with hers.

Kurumu was a succubus. She needed to feed on sexual energy to survive, which was one of the reasons why she always molested him in the early days of their high school years because he always repressed his lust for her because of his love for outer Moka. If she hadn't loved him totally and irrevocably as she had, she could have fed on other males, which was why his love for her was so important to her. Now that they were married and he returned her love just as equally, she didn't need to be so demanding for his attention.

Her reaction to his reappearance in the dorm wasn't so surprising. He'd been gone for a few weeks now, so she must be absolutely famished. Her ravenous hunger could be intoxicating if he wasn't careful and kept his guard up.

In fact, as soon as she'd begun kissing him she'd started grinding her groin into his lap. Tsukune grunted at the feeling, falling back against the wall to support himself since an amorous and hungry succubus was a little too much to just take with any sort of calm confidence.

She pulled back enough to whisper, "I missed you," before returning to her desperate make out session. In the meanwhile, she was still dry humping his groin, pressing her dripping sex against his own straining erection, the only thing stopping them from rutting right there being their clothing.

Of course, if it kept on like this then he was going to blow his top either way. He was sure that Kurumu wanted him too from the desperate way she was moving her body against his. She was doing everything she could to get him off as quickly as possible. However, this was all natural, as well, since her food source was the lust that he felt for her and him orgasming would only help satisfy that hunger, especially since he was a Shinso Vampire, and his potent youki would be shared with her while she was feeding on him.

Unfortunately, they had their priorities, or at least he did. Kurumu could get distracted when she was hungry, so, sadly, he knew that he needed to be the responsible one.

It took an extreme effort of his willpower to jerk his face away from hers, gasping, "K-Kurumu, stop!" No matter how much it pained him to resist her addicting feeding rampage.

Kurumu's whine was a little heart wrenching, but she stopped as he requested, panting with the stirrings of her own release that had been prematurely halted with the order.

Seeing the desperation in her eyes, he sighed and nodded to the stove, suggesting, "We can't just start sex here, you know. Your class project is waiting…so turn the burner to low and we can continue..." The offer immediately made the blue haired girl's eyes sparkle.

She climbed off his body slowly, making sure to drag against himself so that he was aware of what he was letting go from his arms. Tsukune groaned at the contact, but didn't say anything as Kurumu went to the stove and went about making sure that her class project wouldn't spoil or burn while they were busy. Though she appeared as if she was concentrating solely on her work, not sparing him any mind, he could smell her lust perfuming from her skin, and her sexual fluids were dripping down her creamy legs and into her knee socks.

Tsukune took a steadying breath, and waited.

As soon as she was done, Kurumu immediately whirled upon him and pounced. Tsukune stumbled again, back hitting the wall as his amorous wife started grinding with the intent to make them both finish. She must have been hungrier than she showed if she was this desperate to get him to cum.

Tsukune willed the looming orgasm down with his extreme will power, breathing haggardly into his wife's demanding mouth. With slow, careful movements, he carried her into the living room before sitting them both down on the couch.

Immediately, Kurumu was sliding off his lap and lowering herself to her knees between his legs. He knew what she wanted. Taking his orgasm directly into one of her orifices would be more filling then just feeding on the sexual energy that hung around them in the air. He knew, because she'd been practically ravenous by the time that they'd consummated their marriage during the honeymoon. He very nearly died that day, even with his vampiric healing powers and stamina.

"If you do that now, I'm not going to last very long," he warned. His answer was to receive a brilliantly blinding smile from his blue haired wife, the seductress licking her plump lips in anticipation.

"I can't wait," she moaned wantonly, and reached for his belt. In seconds, she'd unlatched him and pulled down his zipper. Tsukune groaned as she reached into his boxers and fished his cock from the confines, springing it free from his clothing.

She leered down at his impressive length of male virility, her expression filled with a obsessive hunger that made Tsukune concerned whether he needed to worry about his continued health. Then she was opening her mouth and lowering herself on his erection.

With a murmured, "Itadakimasu!" the succubus wrapped her pink lips around his fat head, moaning at the newly washed taste of his prick. Tsukune groaned at the feeling of his blue haired wife happily nursing the warm and wet confines of her mouth onto his staff, absently reaching out to pull her hair net off and toss it across the room, letting her luscious blue locks spill around her in a dazzlingly display of femininity and sexuality, her scent of jasmines and spices permeating through the room.

Kurumu didn't pause in her administrations to his flesh. She was a succubus, so was naturally born without any gag reflex or a hymen, which made her the perfect manifestation for sex, a demonic entity built for the sole purpose of seduction and sexual exploration. On top of that, she had an addiction to his taste beyond the simple act of the need to feed on his lust and youki. She had once claimed that this was because a succubus changed to suite their lovers, and a succubus loving the taste of the man that they loved was one of those ways that they changed.

She sunk rapidly on his length, taking him deeply on the first try. None of his other wives could ever hope to deep throat him like Kurumu could, mostly because the succubus cherished the act of receiving his milk directly from the source. And without the gag reflex and a biological need to consume his baby batter for nourishment, Kurumu was practically created to blow him.

She gulped around his erection, throat squeezing him like a vice with the clear intent to get him to blow his top as soon as possible. Tsukune grit his teeth as he forced the reaction down, reaching out to run his hands through the silky blue hair of his wife.

Kurumu hummed her appreciation, making Tsukune grunt lowly. He could see her eyeing him from his lap with not only a need to get him to expel his seed into her every orifice, but an unfathomable joy at making her husband feel such intense, primal pleasure. He could see her hand between her legs, her hips wriggling as she stroked herself while she pleasured her love. Tsukune wanted to last longer, but a hungry succubus was more than even he could handle with any since of long lasting calm.

"Kurumu!" he cried out, clenching his eyes shut tight as his hips jerked wildly for a few moments, before his release hit him powerfully.

Kurumu drank greedily, their bodies glowing from the sheer amount of sexual energy that they shared between each other. The blue haired succubus's eyes rolled into the back of her head at the feeling of climaxing while satisfying her hunger, her pink flower exploding with dazzling pleasure that stole control over her frantic mind.

Tsukune, at the same time, expelled a hearty load into his wife's throat, depositing it all into her stomach directly. His legs trembled at the onslaught of pleasure, since a succubus's aura heightened all sensations of pleasure that their partners could possibly feel.

As Tsukune's orgasm puttered away and out slowly, Kurumu languishingly suckled on his softening erection. She didn't doubt that he could go again, but both were far too relaxed to continue immediately after such intense orgasms.

Finally pulling him from her mouth, her lips smacking as his head left her pink lips, Kurumu giggled, and climbed up onto the couch to sit in her husband's lap while laying her head against his shoulder.

"I feel so full," Kurumu panted into his ear, feeling Tsukune rouse at her words. After nearly a whole month of fasting, Kurumu felt so full of potent youki that she compared it to actually feeling physically bloated.

Tsukune grunted, his hands moving to rest on her hips. The intimate contact made Kurumu smile, pressing her lips to his throat.

"You were with Ruby before coming here, right?" Kurumu asked unconcernedly. Tsukune's right eye opened slightly to glance down at his wife's relaxed face, nodding his head.

"Yeah," he didn't ask how she knew. She was a succubus after all, and identifying when and who a person had sex with was one of the unique gifts of her people.

Kurumu giggled, shaking her head amusedly at the admission. "That Ruby, always taking advantage of her job with you…"

Tsukune smiled, reaching out to brush soft fingertips down from his wife's forehead and over her cheeks, making the blue haired woman sigh contentedly at the content.

"Oh, how strange…doesn't that sound a little hypocritical to you? After all, you're the whole reason why we needed to make exceptions to those time tables," Tsukune mentioned offhandedly. At the casual explanation, Kurumu's face flushed in embarrassment.

"Umm…that is…hmph!" she stated, climbing off the man and turning away from him. Tsukune smiled at the pouting succubus.

The truth was that Kurumu was the sole reason why they had to accept that certain exceptions needed to be made to the whole time table rule. Because, as a succubus, Kurumu needed to maintain a continuous diet of Tsukune's lust, to the point that she often surprised the newly turned vampire with random bouts of sex. It got to the point that all his wives just accepted that accidents happened and demanded that whenever something like that happened he take the time to show that he loved and appreciated all of them equally rather than favoring just one of them over the others.

It was a little sore spot for Kurumu, since she was married to two vampires, both of which showed considerable willpower enough that they could go a few days without feeding. Her lack of ability to resist Tsukune's addicting lust made her feel deeply embarrassed.

Tsukune smiled, and lifted himself from the couch, only to wrap his arms around his blue haired wife from behind and press his lips to her ear.

"I don't mind," Tsukune argued immediately, sensing the smile rising to her lips. "No matter your quirks, you're still my wife, and I'm happy to help you in any way that I possibly can…"

"Any way that you possibly can, eh?" he could hear the note of triumphant in her voice. He smiled amusedly at her reaction.

"Uh-huh," he agreed, unsurprised when Kurumu placed her hands on both of his and began urging him to push them underneath her apron.

"Touch them," she encouraged. Tsukune smiled and relented, reaching up to palm each of her naked breasts underneath her clothes and apron.

Huh…naked…?

"Kurumu…?" Tsukune asked immediately, unsurprised when the succubus began grinding backwards into his partially uncovered groin, making his cock stiffen to full mast once again.

"Do you like it, Tsukune-koi? I recently had another growth spurt, you know, and I haven't been able to go out and get a new set of bras, you know…" Kurumu seductively purred, looking over her shoulder with half-lidded eyes and sexy smirk as she eyed her husband knowingly.

Tsukune's wandering hands told her the tale of how he felt such knowledge, but she wanted to hear him say it for herself.

Swallowing thickly, Tsukune croaked, "Oh, umm…t-they're very…n-nice…" he chuckled weakly.

"Still so shy…even after being with Ruby already earlier today," Kurumu smiled sinisterly. "Touch them, fondle them…show me how much you love my boobs!"

Tsukune's strained smile eased up at the familiar command, quickly moving to do as she requested by beginning to powerfully grope her breasts, squeezing and pulling and pinching as she wished of him.

All Tsukune's wives had their own fetishes. Ruby had her masochism, and Mizore had her impregnation and pregnancy fetish, and Kurumu had a fetish for breasts.

It probably had something to do with her insecurity issues. After all, she'd lived most of her life thinking that her two best qualities were her huge breasts and her cooking skills. Though try as he might to dissuade her of these thoughts, they'd somehow spiraled into a fetish that she constantly wanted him to explore every time they had sex.

In fact, besides starting a family with him, the main reason why she wanted to have a kid with Tsukune was both to increase her breast size and to begin lactating, something that she had made him promise that he'd help her with when the time came.

Again, that was a tale for another time…

Kurumu arched her back as he pulled at one of her fat, pink nipples. She was mewling wantonly, writhing against his groin. Tsukune gritted his teeth in frustration at the succubus's actions, knowing that she was doing it on purpose.

Before she could stop him, he reversed their positions, throwing her down onto the couch and tearing his clothing off. Then, in a few deft movements, he managed to strip her bear of all her clothing, too.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu laughed, with her own voice husky with arousal. Tsukune growled lowly, eying his wife's creamy white skin. The look in his eyes made Kurumu bite her lip, and her legs unconsciously spread while she thrust her chest forward.

"Mine!" he demanded immediately, climbing up onto her chest and stuffing his long cock between her breasts. Kurumu's answer was to immediately and obsessively press her hands to both of her breasts and mash them around his cock, creating a new hole for him to fuck.

"Yes! Fuck my tits!" Kurumu urged him needfully. Tsukune grunted again, and began to powerfully slam his erection into the new fuck hole provided to him by his lusty wife.

Kurumu was squirming underneath him as his cock stroked between her breasts, her body flush with blood and her skin shining with a growing layer of glimmering sweat. Between her legs, her pretty pink pussy gleamed with a layer of liquid excitement, topped by a trim bush of blue hairs moistened with her pleasure. Her body trembled with the rising excitement, all of which was solely due to the effects of her fetish. It was because of this fetish that she actually could experience a deep, sexual pleasure in her gentiles from having her virile vampiric lover use her breasts for his own pleasure.

Kurumu's breasts bounced and jiggled in time with each of his powerful thrusts, her body shaking from the force of the blows. Tsukune's teeth were clenched tightly shut, resisting the pleasure given to him so freely by his succubus wife. Kurumu's aura of love and lust heightened his sensations of arousal and pleasure, priming him for intense relief. But he refused that maddening temptation to give into the pleasure, to spill himself over her body so soon after starting.

"Ah, Tsukune-koi!" Kurumu cheered, wrapping her arms around her massive bosom and trapping his length amidst that supreme valley of gently rippling flesh. She was writhing underneath him, pushing her chest against him with each thrust of his hips, begging him to screw her harder.

Kurumu's breasts shined brilliantly with dual layers of sweat and pre-fluid, Tsukune's lust expelling his lubricant excessively on her wonderful cleavage. It aided him as he pumped relentlessly into that soft valley of mammary flesh, making the experience all the better for the both of them.

"Kurumu!" Tsukune roared suddenly, surprising her as he reached down and gripped each of her massive tits in hand and began mauling her flesh as he pumped his hips against her body. Having her breasts manhandled as he fucked them was more than Kurumu could conceivably take, her own body trembling with the beginnings of a massive release.

"Tsukune-koi, now, please cum on me now!" Kurumu cried for him desperately, arching her back to proffer her chest to his pleasure. Her female parts exploded with a new release as she exclaimed this to him, sending pheromones and lust charged youki into the air to blanket the room in a drunkening display of her natural sweet and spicy scent.

Tsukune roared his own release, brought upon by the influx of scents and youki drowning his senses and heightening his pleasure beyond the bursting point. His cock throbbed violently in her cleavage, before releasing all his lust in eight large explosions of male ejaculate that coated the blue haired demon of lust beneath him with stringy white splats of cream.

They both trembled with their orgasms, Kurumu gasping as each of Tsukune's jets of male fluid prolonged and strengthened her orgasm, which intensified the feelings he experienced. It was a vicious cycle, one that needed to be kept a close eye on or Kurumu mighty try to drain her husband of all his lust.

Spent finally, Tsukune slowly climbed off his wife, spooning her on the couch as he kissed her shoulder. Kurumu happily relaxed against him, while amusing herself by scooping the streams of ejaculate that he'd left behind and feeding them directly to her mouth.

Kurumu was unbearably full after such a lengthy time without even the snacks of kissing or suffocating her husband to tide her over. However, while she felt deeply satisfied for the moment, she would never honestly be against the thought of more sex.

"That was a little intense," Tsukune groaned, reaching out to turn her so he could place a gentle kiss to her lips, regardless of the leftover taste of himself on her lips.

Kurumu murmured her agreement, reaching between them to stroke her fingers gently over his semi-hard cock. Tsukune groaned at the touch, shutting his eyes and pressing his lips to her neck.

"Bite me," she urged, tiling her head to offer her neck to her husband. It sure was a tempting invitation, the pale expanse of her throat bared to him, looking just so vulnerable. She normally didn't like to feed him due to the pain of the bite, but letting him feed his vampiric cravings was an easy way to arouse him and refuel his stamina.

"We're getting a little carried away here, aren't we?" Tsukune chuckled weakly, even while he leaned down with his mouth opened slightly, desperate for a taste.

Kurumu shivered at the desire in her husband's eyes and the rising lust that she could feel deep inside him. As a succubus, she could sense his lust, her own food source, and when Tsukune's vampiric instincts were working together with his human conscious the taste of his lusts were almost unbearable to resist.

Kurumu's answer was to part her legs and hike her butt up so that his semi-hard head pressed into the slick entrance of her cunt, making them both shiver in need.

"Don't care," she growled, grinding his head into her folds and making him part her gently, but no farther. "Drink from me while you fuck me, Tsukune!" she demanded.

Now, with such an invitation, how could Tsukune resist her?

His mouth nipped first at her neck, while he pushed against her opening, and as his length hardened, he began applying more pressure against her throat. The moment his fangs pierced the fragile skin of her neck, making the succubus wince in pain, was also the moment his renewed erection sunk deeply into her womanhood, driving the pain totally from her mind.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried out as her husband began in earnest. A vampire's greatest desire was to feed while mating, after all, and she'd offered herself to that lust willingly, which made the sensation all that much more sweeter.

She could feel him draining the boost in her own youki that she'd gotten from feeding on him, making her feel the same old hunger returning, but she could also feel his lusts growing beyond comprehension, greater than any moment since they'd started this day. It made her anticipate the climax, when his lust would be at its greatest…he already tasted so good now, how great would it be when he finally released?

There wasn't anything else to be said, just merely the moment between them. They were feeding off the other, him on her blood, fueling his lusts, and her own hunger on his lusts, fueling the continued production and taste of her blood. It was a never ending cycle.

And, there was no one to stop them here, either.

Tsukune's thrusts were filled with the full force of a vampire, pounding up into her vagina with his every fiber of power and lust. Kurumu's face was pressed into the couch's cushions, her mouth open and eyes clenched. Tsukune had totally ruined her to any other kind of pleasure, her body reshaping and changing to fit him totally and completely. A succubus's body would always remember the one that they loved. And Kurumu's body just felt right clenching around him.

Kurumu was drooling helplessly into the couch's cushions, fingers clutching at the fabric as she came again and again on her husband's penis. The force of his blows was such that he drove all thought out of her mind, and sent her repeatedly into orgasmic bliss. Naturally, her succubus body's reaction to the pleasure was to flood the air with pheromones and her lust enhancing youki, and sensing that her lover was feeding on her blood, it produced an extraordinary amount of hormones and endorphins that were driving the both of them mad with pleasure; Tsukune reacting to the stimulus of Kurumu's succubus powers and blood, and Kurumu reacting to Tsukune's rising lusts and the sensation of him pounding away inside her pussy.

At last, it all proved too much, and they both released with cries of unfathomable ecstasy. Kurumu flooding the couch with her sexual juices, the air polluted with pheromones and youki, and Tsukune expelling with a triumphant roar into her body, with one sole purpose of filling his mate with a baby.

They collapsed in the next moment, Tsukune bracing his weight and moving slightly off so that she didn't need to support his weight with her smaller body. Their nerve endings felt like they were on fire, their bodies tingling with residual pleasure, their limbs twitching randomly as they attempted to regain some manner of control.

Eventually, once their breathing had calmed, Kurumu began giggling, idly running her fingers over Tsukune's powerful hands. Tsukune smiled at the touch, burying his nose into her hair and teasing the skin of her ears with his lips.

"I love you," she told him quietly, turning her head to accept his searching lips. He smiled into her mouth, and returned the confession with his own.

"I love you, too," he replied. They didn't often speak their feelings, comfortable in the knowledge that the other did indeed feel for them in that way, but after nearly a month apart they needed some form of comfort to ease their troubled and weary spirits.

Kurumu turned fully to him, pressing her hands to his muscled chest where the cross shape scar was accompanied by other lesser scars, and under his cautionary gaze she slowly trailed her fingers down his stomach and back to his groin, stroking his lubricated sex that was hardening again under her attention.

"So insatiable," Tsukune smiled amused, and she smirked coyly at him.

"Ah, you love me," she cheered, and he chuckled.

They were interrupted as the front door to the suite burst open, and the rest of the family walked in only to see them in the midst of another "accident". The sight of which threw the vampire Moka into a frenzy of lust driven annoyance, which was further compiled upon by the remnants of succubus pheromones that were affecting everyone in the room.

"Kurumu, how many times do we have to tell you? Follow the damn time tables!" Moka exclaimed, leaping over the couch and wrestling the naked Tsukune out of the hands of the vile succubus.

Kurumu sat up without regard to her nakedness, eying the silver haired vampire with a humorous expression, and gave a casual shrug at the statement.

Eying the other girls with a long look, from the now starting to show Mizore, to the young an extremely perverted Yukari, the blushing and sexually repressed Kokoa, and the beaming form of Ruby, Kurumu finally gave Moka an amused glance, stating, "What? It's not like I'm the first today to break the time tables, you know? Ruby's already gotten a piece of him before me."

At this statement, all the girls in the room turned their narrowed gazes upon the dark haired witch, who began laughingly sheepishly, strangely feeling like she was standing in front of a firing squad.

"Uh…heheheh…oops?"

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Tsukune was seated in his office, eying the person sitting on the opposite side of his desk. He'd known her for a little over a year now, in which time he'd gotten to know her personally during the course of their jobs.<p>

After the "Interspecies Cultural Exchange Accord" had passed, they'd needed people to help coordinate interactions between monsters and humans. Having humans apply for the job of coordinator was rare, but for some reason this person sitting in front of him had chosen go for the job.

Her name was Sumisu Smith; a half Japanese woman who'd recently retired from the military and took on a career as a freelancer. When she'd originally applied for the job of coordinator, he'd asked her why she was interested, and her answer had surprised him.

Apparently, she was one of the surviving members of the battalion of soldiers that Tenmei Mikogami, the previous headmaster of Youkai Academy, had hired on to help defend Tokyo from Alucard's wrath at the beginning of the final battle. She'd seen as Tsukune and his allies defended the human world despite the immense danger to their lives and being untrained civilians at that, but going so far as to be willing to sacrifice themselves for the humans, so she felt the need to help the monsters like they had helped her kind.

The choice to make Sumisu a coordinator had been an easy one, since most of the other humans to apply for the position either wanted to exploit monsters or find some kind of universal weakness. Sumisu herself had proven that she did indeed truly want to help monsters join human society, and because of that desire he'd soon enough made her the commander of Tokyo's branch of the Monster Ops: Neutralize unit.

He'd helped her select the members of the unit, too, monsters who brought special skills and powers and personality quirks to help complement Sumisu's infuriatingly relaxed attitude. They'd selected four unique monster girls: Zombina, the undead infiltrator and footman; Tionishia, the Oni infantry; Manako, the Cyclops sniper; and Doppel, the shape shifting espionage specialist. With Sumisu acting as the logistics expert and interspecies negotiator of the unit, they made for a pretty effective team.

Today, Sumisu had reported alone, to discuss the matter of his newest project. Tsukune had recently begun his plan to integrate various monster species into human society by a sort of "exchange" program, where human families would act as a host family for a monster from abroad.

Unfortunately, there seemed to be a foul up with one of the monsters selected for the exchange. An old couple had originally been selected to act as the host family for a lamia named Miia, who was apparently a princess of her people and was an acting ambassador for her species. She came from the lamia tribe located in the South Americas, which technically made her a sub-species of lamia that was only distantly related to the tribe that Youkai Academy's Algebra teach Kagome Ririko was a member of. He didn't understand the specifics of the differences between their tribes, but he understood that it was enough that he couldn't just ask Kagome-sensei for tips on how to handle this new girl, Miia.

The problem was that this old couple had a daughter, who'd recently divorced from her husband in the US, so they'd gone abroad to help support her and their grandchildren. That left Miia-san with nowhere to go, so they were in a fix whether to select the girl a new host family or deport her back to her homeland.

Again, there was the problem that Miia was adamant about not returning home. He'd left the care of most of the monsters involved in the exchange program to Sumisu and the other coordinators in the Tokyo area, but from the rumors he heard, Miia-san had thrown a tantrum when her handlers had approached the subject of her deportation.

That's why Sumisu was here. Host families needed to be carefully selected to decide their compatibility with their monster guest, and they didn't just have any lined up at the moment to take Miia-san in.

"So let me get this straight," Tsukune drawled with a note of annoyance in his voice as he pointed to Sumisu-san. "You want _me_, a known _monster_ to play as the temporary host family for Miia-san while you search for a replacement family for her?" at the confirmation of his understanding of the situation, Sumisu nodded resolutely, smirking at the younger man.

"Don't worry, I've discussed it with the other coordinators in Tokyo and we all agree that with your dual status as a human and a monster then you still qualify for the role of a host family, if only just a temporary one…" she explained patiently to the annoyed vampire in front of her. Tsukune groaned, putting a hand to his forehead in exhaustion.

"Fine, I understand why it's necessary, and placing her in Youkai Academy might be good idea to help her learn to integrate into human society better, but it's not like I can just let her stay in my dorm with me. I'm a married man after all, and besides that point, if she's going to be a student of this academy then that would make me one of her sensei…" he pointed out logically. Sumisu-san's reaction was only to beam at his answer.

"Don't worry about it. Issa-sama and Nurari-sama have already given the confirmation to redesign the rest of the headmaster's wing to better fit her living situation. As her host family, you'll need to stay on hand to help her learn to adjust to human society after all. Besides, the laws of human-monster relations right now will keep her from trying to seduce you…hopefully," she amended unhelpfully.

Tsukune sighed tiredly, and made a half-hearted rude gesture that Sumisu flippantly returned with her own rude gesture to. As much as Sumisu-san's irresponsible personality got on his nerves, she was one of the few humans that he felt totally comfortable with, besides his own birth family, of course.

While their rude gestures to each other might be seen as actions of disdain and disrespect, they were just so comfortable and at ease in each other's presence that the gestures were usually in jest and weren't taken seriously by either of them.

He supposed it made sense. He usually worked alongside Sumisu's MON squad while in Tokyo and if there was a situation that the squad of monster girls couldn't handle alone. He wasn't honestly sure of it, by he figured that the moment that they'd grown this close was after one of their missions when they had to act as security detail for a group of monster grade schoolers on a field trip and a bunch of monster hating bigoted human fanatics had started bombing them with Molotov cocktails. Next thing either of them knew, he was jumping in front of her, bursting into flames as he shielded her with his own body. It was therefore a good thing that he was a Shinso Vampire and could use to power of creation to make his invulnerable body armor to act as a shield. His armor was the only reason why he'd survived that day, after all.

Needless to say, none of his wives were pleased with the human for putting his life in danger like that, but he felt it was worth it, since he'd gained a new friend for his actions.

"Alright, I guess we should get introductions out of the way, right? Send her in," he requested, and Sumisu-san nodded, climbing from her seat and leaving the room momentarily to fetch her ward. When she returned, she was accompanied by a young teenage girl with the upper body of a beautiful human with vibrant red hair and the lower body of a red snake tail.

"Hello, miss, as I'm sure Ms. Smith has told you, I'll be acting as your temporary host family from today forward until we can find you a proper replacement _human_ family. As you can no doubt tell, I'm a monster myself, but I was once a human, and it's this very fact that still makes me qualified to act as your _temporary_ host family. My name is Tsukune Aono-Shuzen, I'm twenty years old, and a vampire," he introduced himself promptly.

He had a strange sinking feeling when he noticed that the teenage lamia's reaction to his short speech was to blush from her face to her chest.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Alright! Finally, we're into the Monster Musume canon. Sorry 'bout they wait. I haven't been motivated to post this chapter, despite the chapter being done for about half a week now. I had only needed to spell and grammar checking the chapter, but wound up putting it off again and again.

The sex will kind of be sparse for the next few chapters. After all, Tsukune's not about to just start sexing up his new monster guests only just after first meeting them, right?

Still, he'll keep having fun with his wives, so…

Anyways, new question: I got a story idea for a Smallville/Rosario + Vampire crossover fic, where Post-season 1 Clark gets accepted into Youkai Academy. My question is, would anyone be interested in this idea?

Anyways, there's not really much else to say. I still want to hear what I should do with Fangfang, you know, though. A little moment of your time would go a long way in that respect.

So, yeah, review, comment, or reply to this chapter and tell me your thoughts! I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

><p>YOU HAVE BEEN DETERMINED — THE DETERMINATOR.<p> 


End file.
